


With You

by Rainbugi



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, M/M, drowning tw if you squint, seungyoun is doomed, wooseok is a merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbugi/pseuds/Rainbugi
Summary: Merpeople are beautiful and feared creatures. Seungyoun, however, doesn't think Wooseok is all that scary.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #8 — Ending with a Bang





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> hello ^-^ I saw the land|sea themes and just had to write this hdjskf I hope its fun to read :3 theres some minor hints at drowning so if thats a bad trigger for you be warned! otherwise: enjoy!!

People only speak of merpeople's incredible beauty and the dangers that come with it. How they lure people into the water with their silky voices and false promises, and how those people never return. Nobody ever speaks of their kindness, their generosity, their cleverness. Or of how the people getting lured in don't disappear because they die, but because they want to.

Seungyoun knows, because Seungyoun is one of those people.

"Join me." Wooseok's honey voice is clear and bright. Soft waves crash into his chest as he speaks and he bobs up and down with each swipe of his tail.

Seungyoun idly swings his legs, that are dangling off the side of the pier. This is what they warned him against. 'The lure of the merpeople' they called it. But it's Wooseok and he knows Wooseok would never hurt him. Wooseok would never let anything happen to him.

"You'd be happier away from them." Wooseok's hand finds his and he squeezes gently. "I hate seeing you so miserable."

"I know." Seungyoun says softly. Wooseok is right, he would be happier. He doesn't fit in up on the shore, where everyone thinks he’s strange and nobody understands him like Wooseok does. But a voice in the back of his head whispers the same mantra; _beware of the lure of the merpeople._

"Trust me?" Wooseok smiles his dazzling smile and Seungyoun nods, because he does trust him. He looks back at the people bustling about, not minding him, only once before taking a deep breath and letting himself fall.

The water is cold, fitting the time of year, but he doesn't have to worry about that for long. He feels Wooseok's familiar warm embrace and it feels safe, it feels like home. He recalls all the times he's swam with him, sharing soft kisses and surprisingly warm touches. Wooseok is warm, Wooseok is safe.

Seungyoun feels himself sink deeper, guided by his lover. Strong currents swirl around them, but Wooseok keeps them on their course, his strong tail effortlessly breaking them free from the pull of the ocean.

He knows he should panic at the lack of air and the darkness, but the peace and quiet of the sea, along with Wooseok right next to him, drown it all out. He feels calmth wash over him and thinks that even if this is how he dies, he's okay with that.

The world around him grows momentarily brighter, so bright it burns through his closed eyelids, and he wonders if this is the end. Then, suddenly, Wooseok lets go. For a brief moment Seungyoun panics, forgetting his earlier calmth, but in his panic he opens his eyes. His vision is clear, far too clear for being this far under water, and he sees Wooseok smiling his most blinding smile. He's okay, more than okay even.

He takes a tentative breath, unsure at first, but then he feels the water flow past the gills he didn't have before. He takes another, deeper breath. It's a strange feeling, but more pleasant than lungs filling with air. He musters up the courage to look down at where his legs are supposed to be and instead finds a deep blue tail, one that complements the soft purple of Wooseok's.

He looks back at said merman and his jaw drops when he realizes that he never truly saw his beauty. The Wooseok he saw was always above water, where the sun bleached everything and everything was too bright, or hidden behind soft waves, always slightly distorted. But here, with the colours of the sea around him, his home, here he truly shines and Seungyoun falls in love all over.

"You're magnificent." Wooseok whispers and Seungyoun grins widely at him.

"Only because your beauty brightens me." He says boldly.

"That's so sappy." Wooseok groans, but a blush spreads on his cheeks.

With one powerful strike of his tail Seungyoun crashes into Wooseok. "Oops, sorry. That was meant to be a gentle hug."

"You'll get used to it." Wooseok giggles as he floats on his back with Seungyoun above him. He wraps his arms around him. "Welcome home." He adds tenderly.

"It's good to be home." Seungyoun whispers against his shoulder, leaning into the embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too." He can feel Wooseok grin against the side of his head.

Wooseok shows him all the wonders of the sea, and not once does Seungyoun wish he could go back. He's welcomed with open arms by the rest of the merfolk, and it doesn't take long for him to call them family. They are all warm and kind, some playful, some serious. He gets to know them, gets to know the other creatures of the ocean, and he feels at once that this is where he belongs.

Back on the shore the warnings of the merpeople's beauty are repeated fervently as yet another victim falls for their trap. But Seungyoun knows the true beauty of the merpeople, when he is welcomed as one of them.

Merpeople are amongst the fairest creatures on the planet. And Wooseok is the most beautiful of all, in Seungyoun's humble and completely unbiased opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and thank you wonderful mods for hosting! I hope everyone is having safe and lovely holidays <3


End file.
